pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of literary magazines
This is a list of literary magazines and journals: periodicals devoted to short fiction, poems, essays, creative nonfiction, book reviews and similar literary endeavors. *This list includes both currently active and historically notable magazines. Magazines that are known to be no longer publishing are shown by two dates. If a linked magazine shows only a date, then to the best of our knowledge it is currently publishing. *Because the majority are from the United States, country of origin is only listed for those outside the U.S. *Only those magazines that are exclusively published online are identified as such. 0-9 *''20x20 magazine'' (United Kingdom) *''3:AM Magazine'' (online) *''32 poems'' *''6x6'' A *''Able Muse'' (online) (1999- ) *''The Academy'' (England, 1869-1902) *''The Academy and Literature'' (England, 1902-1916) *''Adam Sanat'' (Turkey) *''AGNI'' *''Agnieszka's Dowry'' (defunct?) *''Ainslee's Magazine'' (1897-1926, 1934-1936) *''Akcent'' (Poland) *''Alaska Quarterly Review (1980- )'' *''Alligator Juniper'' *''The American Mercury'' (1924-1981) *''American Poetry Review (1972- )'' *''The American Review'' *''The American Scholar'' *''American Short Fiction'' *''American Tanka (1996)'' *''Ancient Paths'' *''Angel Exhaust'' (defunct?) *''Antaeus'' (Morocco & United States, 1970-1994) *''Antioch Review'' *''Anything That Moves'' (1990-2002) *''Apalachee Review'' *''The Aroostook Review'' *''Ars Interpres'' *''Ascent'' (online) *''Asimov's Science Fiction'' *''Athenaeum'' (UK, 1828-1921) *''The Atlantic Monthly'' *''Australian Book Review'' (Australia) *''Avery Anthology'' B *''Baltimore Review'' *''Bayou'' *''The Bear Deluxe'' *''Beat Scene'' (United Kingdom) * ''Belford's Monthly Magazine'' (1876-1878, Canada) *''The Believer'' *''Bellevue Literary Review'' *''Bellingham Review'' *''Berkeley Fiction Review'' *''Birth'' (ca. 1921, Australia) *''Black Clock'' *''Black Warrior Review'' *''BLAST'' (1914-1915, England) *''Blueprintreview'' (online) *''BOMB Magazine'' *''Bookforum'' *''Boston Review'' *''bottle rockets'' *''Boulevard'' *''Briar Cliff Review'' *''Brick'' (Canada) *''Busk'' (Online) C *''Callaloo'' *''Cenobio. Rivista trimestrale di cultura'' *''Cha: An Asian Literary Journal'' *''Chapman Magazine'' *''Chariton Review'' *''Chattahoochee Review'' *''Chelsea (1958-2007, NYC, USA)'' *''Chicago Review'' *''Chiron Review'' *''Clarion'' *''Colorado Review'' *''Columbia: A Journal of Literature and Art'' *''Concho River Review'' *''Confrontation'' *''Conjunctions'' *''Contrary Magazine'' *''Crazyhorse'' *''Creative Nonfiction'' *''Cricket'' *''The Criterion'' (1922-1939, England) *''Cutbank'' D *''DDT'' (defunct) *''Denver Quarterly'' *''Descant'' (Canada) *''Dialog'' (Poland) *''The Drouth'' (Scotland) *''Dusie'' (online, Switzerland) E *''Eclectica Magazine'' (online) *''The Egoist'' (1914-1919, England) *''Emerson Review'' *''The English Review'' (1908-1937, England) *''Epoch'' *''Esprit'' (France) *''Evergreen Review'' (online) *''Existere'' (Canada) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (online) F *''Fantastyka'' (Poland) *''Fantasy & Science Fiction Magazine'' *''Fence'' *''Fiction'' *''Fiction Fix'' *''Fiction Weekly'' (online) *Fiddleblack (online/print) *''The Fiddlehead'' (Canada, 1945- ) *''Fireweed'' (Canada, defunct?) *''The First Line'' *''The Florida Review'' *''Flyway'' *''Folio'' *''The Formalist'' (1990-2004) *''Forth: Art and Literature of Los Angeles'' *''Fourteen Hills'' *''The Fugitive'' (1922-25) *''Fugue'' G *''Gangway'' (Australia) *''Geist'' (Canada) *''Georgia Review'' *''Georgetown Review'' *''The Gettysburg Review'' *''GHLL (The Green Hills Literary Lantern)'' (online) *''Gigantic'' *''The Glebe'' (1913-1914, U.S.) *''Glimmer Train'' *''Grain (Canada)'' *''Granta'' (United Kingdom) *''Green Mountains Review'' *''Greensboro Review'' *''Griffith Review'' *''Grub Street'' *''GUD Magazine'' *''Guernica Magazine'' (online) *''Gulf Coast'' *''Gulf Stream Magazine'' *''The GW Review'' H *''Hambone'' *''Harper's Magazine'' *''Harpur Palate'' *''Hart House Review'' (Canada) *''The Harvard Advocate'' *''Harvard Review'' *''Hayden's Ferry Review'' *''Hiram Poetry Review'' *''The Hudson Review'' I *''Image'' *''Indiana Review'' *''Inkwell'' *''The Iowa Review'' *''Iton 77'' (Israel) J *''Jabberwock Review'' *''Jacket Magazine'' (online) *''James Dickey Review'' K *''The Kenyon Review'' *''Kaurab'' (India) L *''Lake Effect'' *''The Lakeview Review'' (online) *''L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E'' (1978-1981) *''The Lifted Brow'' (Australia) *''Literary Review'' (United Kingdom) *''Literal Latte'' (online) *''Literary Review of Canada'' *''Literatura na Åšwiecie'' (Poland) *''Litklub'' (Russia) *''Locus Magazine'' *''Loggernaut'' (online) *''The London Magazine'' (United Kingdom) *''London Review of Books'' *''Louisiana Literature'' M *''Maayan'' (Israel) *''Macabre Cadaver'' (online) *''Macmillan's Magazine'' (1859-1907, England) *''Malahat Review'' (Canada) *''Manoa'' *''Margie'' *''The Massachusetts Review'' *''McSweeney's'' *''Meanjin'' (Australia) *''Memewar'' (Canada) *''Michigan Quarterly Review'' *''Mid-American Review'' *''The Minnesota Review'' *''Mir Fantastiki'' (Russia) *''The Missouri Review'' *''Modern Review'' (defunct?) *''Monkeybicycle'' *''Moondance Magazine'' (online) *''Muse India'' (online) N *''N+1'' *''Natural Bridge'' *''Narrative Magazine'' (online + anthology) *''The New Age'' (1907-1922, England) *''New American Writing'' *''New Delta Review'' *''The New Criterion'' *''New England Review'' *''The New English Weekly'' (1932-1949, England) *''The New Islander'' *''New Letters'' *''New South'' *''The Newtowner: An Arts and Literary Magazine'' *''The New York Review of Books'' *''The New Yorker'' *''New York Quarterly'' *''News from the Republic of Letters'' *''Ninth Letter'' *''NOON'' *''North American Review'' *''North Dakota Quarterly'' *''Northern Review '' (Canada, 1945-1956) *''Nouvelle Revue Francaise'' (France) *''Novy Mir'' (Russia) *''Nowe KsiÄ…Å¼ki'' (Poland) *''Nyugat'' (Hungary, defunct?) O *''Odra'' (Poland) *''Ogoniok'' (Russia) *''One Story'' *''One cool word magazine'' (Canada) *''Open City'' *''Opium Magazine'' *''Orion Magazine'' *''Others'' (1915-1919) *''Other Voices'' *''Overland'' (Australia) *''Owen Wister Review'' *''Oxford American'' *''Oxonian Review'' P *''Parting Gifts'' *''The Paris Review'' (1953- * Partisan Review (1934-2003) *''Pearl'' *''PEN America'' *''Pen Pusher'' (United Kingdom) *''Perigee: Publication for the Arts'' (online) *''Permafrost'' *''Pertinent'' (Australia) *''Phoebe'' *''Pif Magazine'' (online) *''The Pinch'' *''Planet'' *''Playboy Magazine'' *''Pleiades'' *''Ploughshares'' *''P. N. Review'' (United Kingdom) *''Poetry'' *''Poetry Ireland Review'' (Ireland) *''Poetry Review'' (United Kingdom) *''Post Road'' | web *''Potomac Review'' *''Puzha Magazine'' ( Malayalam Online, India) *''Prairie Fire'' (Canada) *''Prairie Schooner'' *''Preview'' (Canada, 1942-1945) *''A Public Space'' Q *''Quadrant'' (Australia) *''Quarterly Literary Review Singapore'' (Singapore) *''Quarterly West'' R *''Raritan Quarterly Review'' *''The Reader (magazine)'' (United Kingdom) *''Red Leaves / ç´…è‘‰'' (Australia) *''Reed Magazine'' *''Reedy's Mirror, 1891-? *River Styx Magazine'' *''Roanoke Review'' *''Room of One's Own'' (Canada) S *''St. Nicholas Magazine'' (1873-1940) *''St. Petersburg Review'' *''Salamander'' *''Salmagundi'' *''Saranac Review'' *''School Magazine'' (Australia) *''Scribner's Magazine'' (1887-1939) *''Scribner's Monthly'' (1870-1881) *''The Seattle Review'' *''Sensitive Skin Magazine'' *''The Sewanee Review'' *''Shenandoah'' *''ShinchÅ'' (Japan) *''Skive Magazine'' (Australia) *''Smartish Pace'' *''The Smart Set, (1900-1930) *SNReview'' (online) *''Sonora Review'' *''The South Carolina Review'' *''South Dakota Review'' *''Southern Humanities Review'' *''Southern Indiana Review'' *''The Southern Review'' *''Southwest Review'' *''The Stinging Fly'' (Ireland) *''StoryQuarterly'' *''storySouth'' *''Straylight Magazine'' *''Subtropics'' *''The Sun Magazine'' *''Swedish Book Review'' (Sweden) *''Sycamore Review'' T *''Talking River Review'' *''Tamarack Review'' (1956-1982, Canada) *''Tampa Review'' *''Tarpaulin Sky'' *''Tar River Poetry'' *''Textsound'' *''The Threepenny Review'' *''Third Coast'' *''Timber Creek Review'' *''The Times Literary Supplement'' *''Tin House'' *''Toasted Cheese'' *''The Transatlantic Review'' (1924) , England *''Triple Canopy'' *''Tulane Review'' *''TriQuarterly'' U *''Underground Voices Magazine'' V *''VarlÄ±k'' (Turkey) *''Vestal Review'' *''Vinduet'' (Norway) *''Virginia Quarterly Review'' *''Voiceworks'' (Australia) W *''War, Literature & the Arts'' *''Washington Square Review'' *''Weber Studies'' *''West Branch'' *''Westerly'' (Australia) *''Wet Ink'' (Australia) *''Wheelhouse Magazine'' *''Whistling Shade'' *''White Fungus Magazine'' (Taiwan) *''Wilderness House Literary Review'' (online) *''Witness'' *''Word Riot'' (online) *''Workers Write!'' *''World Literature Today'' *''Wormwood'' (United Kingdom) *''The Write Place At the Write Time'' *''Writers' Bloc'' (defunct) (online) *''Writers' Forum'' X *''Xavier Review'' Y *''Yale Review'' Z *''Znamya'' (Russia) *''Zoetrope: All-Story'' *''ZYX'' *''Zyzzyva'' No longer published *''Bananas'' (UK, 1975â€“1979) *''The Beau'' (UK, 1981â€“1984) *''Bibelot'' (United States, 1895â€“1914) *''BLAST'' (United Kingdom, 1914â€“1915) *''The Bookman'' (United States, 1895â€“1933) *''The Bookman'' (United Kingdom, 1891â€“1934) *''Bordercrossing Berlin'' (defunct) *''Botteghe Oscure'' (Italy, 1948â€“1960) *''The Chap-Book'' (United States, 1894-1898) *''Chelsea'' (United States, 1958â€“2007) *''CLUTCH'' (United States, 1991â€“1998) *''Contempo'' (United States, 1931â€“1934) *''The Criterion'' (UK, 1922â€“1939) *''The Dial'' (United States, 1840â€“1929) *''The Dome'' (UK, 1897â€“1900) *''The Dublin Magazine'' (Ireland, 1923â€“1958) *''Edinburgh Review'' (UK, 1822â€“1929) *''The Egoist'' (UK, 1914â€“1919) *''Encounter'' (UK, 1953â€“1991) *''The English Intelligencer'' (UK, 1966â€“1968) *''The Glebe'' (United States, 1913â€“1914) *''Grand Street (magazine)'' (United States, 1981â€“2004) *''Horizon (magazine)'' (UK, 1940â€“1949) *''Ireland Today'' (Ireland, 1936â€“1938) *''The Lace Curtain'' (UK, 1969â€“1978) *''The Little Review'' (United States, 1914â€“1929) *''The Messenger'' (United States, 1917â€“1928) *''Modern Review'' (UK, 1991â€“1995) *''Moody Street Irregulars'' (United States, 1978â€“1992) *''Nebraska Review'' (United States, 1972â€“2003) *''Nemonymous'' (United Kingdom, 2001â€“2010?) *''New World Writing'' (United States, 1951â€“1964) *''New Yorkshire Writing'' (United Kingdom, 1977â€“1979) *''Nineteenth Century (And After)'' (United Kingdom, 1877â€“1972) *''Nocturnal Submissions'' (Australia, 1991â€“1999) *''Ole' Magazine'' (United States, circa 1966?) *''Old Crow Review'' (United States, 1990â€“2005) *''Optimism Monthly'' (Czech Republic, 1995â€“2009) *''Others: A Magazine of the New Verse'' (United States, 1915â€“1919) *''Partisan Review'' (United States, 1934â€“2003) *''Puck'' (United States, 1990s?) *''The Quiet Feather'' (UK, 2003â€“2007) *''Ramparts'' (United States, 1962â€“1975) *''Revue de Paris'' (France, 1829â€“????) *''San Francisco Review of Books'' (United States, 1975â€“1997) *''The Savoy'' (Uk, 1896) *''Scripsi(Australia, 1981â€“1994) *Shadowed Realms'' (online, 2004â€“2006) *''The Smart Set'' (United States, 1900â€“1930) *''Story'' (Austria & U.S., 1931â€“2000) *''Tel Quel'' (France, 1960â€“1982) *''transatlantic review, (France/UK, 1924) *Transatlantic Review'' (US / UK, 1959â€“1977) *''Transition'' (France, 1927â€“1938) *''Vedem'' (Czech Republic, 1942â€“1944) *''X'' (United Kingdom, 1959â€“1962) *''The Yellow Book'' (United Kingdom, 1894â€“1897) See also * Council of Literary Magazines and Presses * List of art magazines * List of political magazines * Science fiction magazine * Fantasy fiction magazine * Horror fiction magazine References *Peter Brooker and Andrew Thacker, "The Oxford critical and cultural history of modernist magazines, Volume One: Britain and Ireland 1880â€“1955" (Oxford University Press. ISBN 978 0 19 921115 9) http://entertainment.timesonline.co.uk/tol/arts_and_entertainment/the_tls/article6864371.ece External links * Duotrope's Digest - Extensive publications list and resources for writers of fiction and poetry. * Every Writer's Resource (ERW): List of Top 50 Literary Magazines * Web del Sol: List of Top 50 Literary Magazines & Metazines * Category:Lists of magazines Category:Literature lists